


Follow Suit

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets Mike a new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Suit

"You know, my boss makes fun of the skinny ties," Mike said, looking in the mirror next to Neal's bed. The suit was clearly expensive, though he didn't know how much it cost. It was something Neal had procured for him. He wasn't sure how, and he didn't ask. He knew better than to ask about how Neal obtained just about anything.

Neal brushed his hands over Mike's shoulders and their eyes met in their reflections. "He's just jealous because you look so good."

Mike snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Leaning over, Neal kissed the bit of Mike's neck that was exposed above his collar. "I'm a little jealous of your suit." His hands slid down Mike's body. "It gets to hug your body. It's right there against your skin all day long. I think in my next life, I'd like to be your suit."

"And be chopped up into two pieces?" Mike asked, suppressing a shiver, with Neal's hands so close. It wouldn't take much to tip them over into the bed, even if Neal was stronger. He wouldn't resist.

"Three, if I could talk you into a vest," Neal replied. He stepped back and grinned. "I think you could convince anyone that you're a lawyer while you're wearing this suit. Skinny tie and all. Even the infamous Harvey Specter will respect this suit."

"The suit maybe, but not me," Mike said.

Neal was still grinning at Mike in the mirror. "The clothes make the man. When you look the part, everyone follows suit, if you'll pardon the pun."

Mike smiled too, fingering the expensive wool jacket. "Is that how you do it? Look like you know what you're doing until everyone else thinks you know what you're doing?"

"Isn't that what you do?" Neal raised an eyebrow.

"I know what I'm doing," Mike said, turning around to face Neal. "I just don't have the degree to prove it."

Neal smiled and pulled Mike close. "Said like any true con man."


End file.
